filozofiafandomcom-20200214-history
Popper a Frege
Wstęp W historii filozofii można wyraźnie zauważyć trzy wyróżniające się tendencje: monizm, dualizm, pluralizm. Pod słowem dualizm kryją się różnego rodzaju wariacje na temat dualizmu duszy i ciała. Dostrzeżenie trzeciego świata dało początek pluralizmowi filozoficznemu. Trzeci świat był to zazwyczaj świat autonomiczny, którego mieszkańcami były bądź to idee czy formy (Platon) bądź to „zdania same w sobie” – Sätze an sich (Bolzano). Był to świat obiektywny. Wśród wielu pluralistycznych teorii na uwagę zasługują dwie najbardziej do siebie zbliżone koncepcje: Teoria trzech królestw Gottloba Fregego oraz koncepcja Trzech światów Karla Poppera. Koncepcje te pokazują dwa sposoby patrzenia na to co obiektywne. Mimo kilku różnic da się je jednak porównać i znaleźć istotne punktu je łączące. Zresztą sam Popper wypowiadał się na temat podobieństwa jego "trzeciego świata" a "uniwersum obiektywnych treści myślenia Fregego". Trzy Królestwa Fregego Punktem wyjścia rozważania koncepcji Fregego jest uściślenie pojęcia 'prawda'. Idąc tokiem rozumowania Fregego zawartym w „Myśl – studium logiczne” dochodzimy do kilku bardzo ważnych sformułowań: # Prawdy nie da się zdefiniować jako zgodności obrazu z tym co przedstawia # Prawdy nie da się zdefiniować w ogóle, gdyż definicja jako taka podaje cechy, a w stosowaniu jej do danego przypadku chodzi o to czy cechy zawarte w definicji występują # Prawda odnosi się do myśli jako do sensów zdań Myśl jest czymś obiektywnym, niezmiennym, bezczasowym. Kiedy mówię bezczasowa nie mam na myśli, że nie zawierają w sobie określenia czasowego, wręcz przeciwnie myśl bez podania czasu, w którym dana myśl została ujęta czy już oznajmiona w sądzie nie może być w ogóle myślą. Bezczasowość myśli polega więc na tym, że wartość logiczna jest jej cechą niezmienną, czyli zdanie, które wyraża myśl, jeśli jest prawdziwe to będzie prawdzie nie tylko wczoraj czy dzisiaj, ale zawsze. Wartość logiczna myśli nie jest również zależna od tego czy ktoś w ogóle ją wypowie, zapisze, czy nawet odkryje. Myśli nie wymagają nosiciela, są niezależne, autonomiczne. Gdyby bowiem myśl zależała od tego kto ją ujmuje nie mogłaby powstać nauka, każdy miałby tylko swoje przedstawienia. Nie istniałaby wiedza w sensie obiektywnym. Nasz świat nie składa się jednak z samych myśli. Otaczają nas przecież kwiaty, drzewa, inni ludzie. Oprócz ujmowania obiektywnych myśli każdy z nas przeżywa, doświadcza w sposób tylko mu dany. Wielu filozofów próbowało sprowadzić nasz świat tylko do świata zewnętrznego, czyli do materii, albo do świata naszych wewnętrznych przeżyć, przedstawień. Jak się jednak okaże oba te światy są do siebie niesprowadzalne. Rozjaśnijmy na początek co przez słowa przedstawienie rozumie Frege: są to wszystkie wrażenia zmysłowe, twory wyobraźni, chęci, uczucia, nastroje. Jest to nasz świat wewnętrzny. Zobaczmy czy nie da się przedstawień sprowadzić do obiektów świata zewnętrznego? Świat zewnętrzny to konkretne drzewo, kamień, obiekty, które potencjalnie możemy dotknąć, powąchać, zobaczyć, posłuchać itd.. Obiekty poznawalne zmysłowo. Zdecydowanie przedstawienia nie są poznawalne zmysłowo, są niematerialne. Obiekty świata zewnętrznego istnieją bez naszej ingerencji, są samodzielne. Przedstawienia zdecydowanie wymagają nas jako nosicieli. To my, ludzie mamy przedstawienia. W ten sposób opisane zostały trzy królestwa Fregego: królestwo rzeczy zewnętrznych, królestwo przedstawień oraz królestwo myśli. Warto się zastanowić jaką pewność ma człowiek co do istnienia i wzajemnych relacji 'mieszkańców' poszczególnych królestw. Najmniejszy problem, jak się wydaje, jest z naszymi przedstawieniami, co do nich nie mamy wątpliwości, jeśli mam wrażenie czerwoności to nie mogę w nie wątpić. Brak pewności zaczyna nam towarzyszyć kiedy zastanawiamy się nad realnością świata zewnętrznego. Jednak takie dywagacje nie są przedmiotem mojej pracy, mogę jedynie sparafrazować słowa Fregego, iż musimy ryzykować twierdzenia o świecie zewnętrznym, bo gdybyśmy się przed tym cofnęli groziłoby nam jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. W tym miejscu należy się zastanowić nad miejscem człowieka w trzech królestwach Fregego. Człowiek jest osadzony w królestwie 1 i 2. Jest łącznikiem między królestwami. Człowiek to bowiem ujmuje jakąś myśl, czyli myśli, myślenie należy do królestwa drugiego, a myślenie to może wywołać pewne konsekwencje w świecie zewnętrznym. Ujmowanie myśli i uznawanie ich za prawdziwe to zazwyczaj sposób na oddziaływania na drugiego człowieka. Wywołujemy zmiany w świecie zewnętrznym, zmiany te dostrzeżone przez drugiego człowieka pobudzają go do myślenia, czyli do ujęcia pewnej myśli i uznania jej za prawdziwą. I tak cały ten proces się toczy, tak powstała cała nauka, sztuka, kultura. Trzy Światy Poppera Koncepcja Karla R. Poppera w swych początkach podobna jest do koncepcji Fregego. Podobnie jak Frege Popper wyróżnia trzy światy. * Świat 1 - świat stanów fizycznych, czyli inaczej mówiąc świat fizyczny * Świat 2 – świat duchowy, czyli świat stanów umysłu * Świat 3 – świat idei w sensie obiektywnym; jest to świat możliwych przedmiotów myśli: świat teorii samych w sobie, ich relacji logicznych, argumentów i sytuacji problemowych samych w sobie Popper nazywa siebie realistą, chce jak najmocniej podkreślić realność wszystkich światów. Realność światów wywodzi z ich wzajemnej interakcji. Dla Poppera wzajemne oddziaływanie jest wystarczającym, choć może niekoniecznym kryterium realności. Zauważenie interakcji miedzy światem 1 a światem 2 nie sprawia nam raczej żadnych kłopotów, tym bardziej, że zagadnienie to nie jest czymś nowym w filozofii. Było podejmowane chociażby przez Kartezjusz, na którego Popper w "Wiedzy a zagadnienia ciała i umysły. W obronie interakcji" się powołuje. Oddziaływanie między tymi światami można pokazać na bardzo prostym przykładzie: kiedy coś wypowiadam ( i przez to staram się coś przekazać) to wytwarzam pewne dźwięki, są one zdarzeniami fizycznymi, ktoś kto słyszy owe dźwięki rozpoznaje je jako ludzką mowę, czyli dźwięki, które maja znaczenie. Przez dźwięki te chcę coś przekazać, są one znaczące i mogą skłaniać do namysłu. Ale nie tylko świat 1 i 2 na siebie oddziaływają, między światem drugim i trzecim również zachodzi interakcja. Nie jest jednak możliwe, aby światy 1 i 3 ze między sobą oddziaływały. Nie są jednak ze sobą niepowiązane. Świat drugi jest mediatorem między nimi, ponieważ to umysł człowieka może wchodzić w reakcję zarówno z przedmiotami zarówno świata pierwszego jak i trzeciego. Popper w mówi o pewnej hierarchi ewolucyjnej światów. Chodzi mianowicie o to, że najwcześniej musiał istnieć świat fizyczny, a świat stanów umysłu musiał juz istnieć, zanim zaczął istnieć świat idei samych w sobie. Z filozoficznego punktu widzenia największą uwagę należy świat 3, świat językowo sformułowanych teorii. Sam Popper poświęca mu najwięcej uwagi w swoich rozlicznych dziełach. Świat 3 jak starałam się wcześniej wykazać jest światem realnym. Nie jest to jedyna jego cech. Popper ogromny nacisk kładł na inne zagadnienie dotyczące tego świata mianowicie na jego autonomię. Świat trzeci jest światem autonomicznym, ale nie niezależnym od nas. Jego autonomię można krótko scharakteryzować parafrazują słowa Poppera, że zdecydowanie więcej wyciągamy ze świata 3, niż do niego włożyliśmy. Mówiąc krótko świat 3 to najogólniej świat wytworów ludzkich. Jego najistotniejszymi mieszkańcami są: problemy, teorie i krytyczne dyskusje naukowe. Człowiek, który stara się rozwiązać problem (P1) stawia teorię próbną (PT)a następnie stara się wyeliminować błędy w swojej teorii (EB) np. za pomocą krytycznej dyskusji. W czasie procesu eliminacji błędów powstają nowe problemy(P2). Popper metodę prób i błędów ujął w krótkim schemacie: P1→PT→EB→P2 Widać na nim jak z jednego problemu wyłaniają się następne (czasem nie jest to jeden problem). P2 jest to zupełnie nowy problem, jego pojawienie się nie zależy już od człowieka. Czasami nawet człowiek nie dojdzie (nie odkryje) do niektórych problemów. Na tym mniej więcej polega autonomia świata 3. Mimo, iż to człowiek stawia pewne teorie, wynajduje nowe teorie, stawia hipotezy to istnieje tyle autonomicznych problemów argumentów i twierdzeń, o których człowiek nie ma pojęci i może nigdy nie będzie miał. Dziedzina, która jest bardzo dobrym przykładem na poparci tezy (hipotezy) o autonomii trzeciego świata jest matematyka, np. liczby naturalne - "wynalazek" pochodzący od Babilończyków, ale z tego „wynalazku” wypływają niezamierzone (czasem nawet niezauważone) konsekwencje na przykład to istnieją liczby parzyste i nieparzyste, liczby pierwsze. Każda teoria naukowa rodzi w niezamierzony sposób nowe problemy oraz nowe twierdzenia. Porównanie Między zawartością świata 1 i 2 Poppera a zawartością królestw pierwszego i drugiego Fregego nie ma właściwie różnicy. Największą różnicą tkwi w pojmowaniu przez obu tych panów świata, którego "mieszkańcami" miałyby być jakieś obiektywne formy, treści czy idee. Chodź obaj wychodzą się zdaje od tego samego dochodzą do innych wniosków. Popper i Frege starają się ukazać istnienie świata „przedmiotów” obiektywnych, do których odnosiłaby się kwestia prawdziwości. Jest to kwestia dość ważna i zdaję się łącząca obu filozofów. Zarówno Popper jak i Frege skupiają się na kwestii prawdziwość. Jednak tu ich drogi się rozchodzą. Frege twierdzi, że myśl jeśli jest prawdziwa to zawsze była, jest i będzie, i nic tego nie zmieni. Ponadto to nie ludzie tworzą "mieszkańców" trzeciego królestwa, my myśli tylko ujmujemy, nic do nich nie dodajemy. Inaczej jest z "mieszkańcami" trzeciego świata Poppera, co prawda kwestia prawdziwości dotyczy teorii, tez, lecz nigdy w stu procentach człowiek nie może być pewien czy dana teoria jest prawdziwa. Popper nazywa to raczej prawdoupodobnieniem. Teorie raczej zbliżają się do prawdy, chodzi tu kwestię bliskości prawdy. Teoria, która dotąd była uważana za prawdziwą może w toku rozwoju nauki okazać się nie prawdziwa lub, co często się zdarza inna jest bliższa prawdzie. Różnica w rozumieniu świata ( królestwa) „rzeczy” obiektywnych m a ogromny wpływ na rozumienie zadań, jakie należą do nas (chodzi o świt 3) Frege ogranicza człowieka tylko i wyłącznie do ujmowania myśli uznawania ich za prawdziwe. Oczywiście człowiek może wyrażać myśli w sądach może na ich podstawie budować teorie, dzięki teorią budować wynalazki i tak wpływać na królestwo pierwsze. Popper daje człowiekowi więcej "swobody", zasadnicza funkcja świata 3 jest wytwarzanie przedmiotów świata 3 i podleganie oddziaływaniu "mieszkańców" świata 3. Ważną kwestią jest realność światów u obu filozofów. Popper nazywa się realistą i nie poprzestawał na tym. Starał się za wszelką cenę podać racjonalne argumenty na realność trzech światów. Robił to moim zdaniem z większym powodzeniem niż Frege. W prawdzie Frege nie zajmował się praktyczną stroną wykorzystywania swojej teorii, lecz nie ukrywam, że jest kilka zagadnień, które wydają mi się bardzo ważne. Trzecie królestwo jest czymś idealnym i niezmiennym, jak więc człowiek może ujmować rzeczy idealne, skoro jego myślenie dalekie jest od ideału? Jak to się dzieje, że człowiek ujmując prawdziwe myśli i wyrażając je w sądach tak często się myli? Niestety, choć idealizm Fregego jest bardzo ładnie skonstruowany to posiada kilka „zgrzytów”, które sprawiają, że jego koncepcja wydaje się zdecydowanie mniej realna i racjonalna niż koncepcja Poppera.